Modern motor vehicles usually have driver information systems. A driver information system of this kind generally comprises an optical and/or an acoustic output unit, e.g. a screen or a loudspeaker. In the event of the occurrence of an operating error of the drive system and/or of the motor vehicle, this can be signaled to a driver of the motor vehicle by the driver information system. However, the visual and/or audible signaling of the operating error may distract the driver from the current traffic situation and place him in a hazardous traffic situation.